Bad Kill'n'
Bad Kill'n is a fight to the death contest written primarily by . Story How it All Began Beings of hatred came over the peaceful universe. In order to contain evil, they sent in fighters while they lived in peace. If only the non-fighters could know that there was no peace for the universe. But they loved it. And so the war goes on and on, because of the love of fighting to the death. Chapter 1 "Are you there Jareroden?" "Yes, Nalek, what is it?" "I found someone." "Who is it?" "Retsam, step forward." Nalek backed off to revel Retsam. "Welcome, Retsam, I'm J-" "Nalek told me all of about this 'team.'" "Okay, come, let me tell you more." ---- "Why, hello, Akatax." Akatax, in Ganon's body, walked forward to Dredzek. "Not Akatax, me," said Ganon clumsily. Then Ganon's eyes turned red. "Now, Ganon! How dare you be rude to my Makuta brethren!" "Well, I think you have some problems..." "No!" Ganon's eyes turned redder. "I've got this under control." "Okay, kill anything that is not one of us." Ganon's eyes went back to his original color. "Oh, I will." ---- A-12 got up on his feet. "It is time to rise!" A thousand Baterra woke up to hear their commander. "You know what time it is? It is time to fight!" The Baterra broke loose, trying to find anything to kill. ---- Dan was just laying on a bed of rocks, snoring loudly, when a huge blast of energy flew at him and obliterated the rock bed and everything in a small radius. "Good job, Colossus!" Butterfly said, patting him on the back. Colossus sighed indifferently. He had never really cared about fighting, and watched the smoke clear to reveal not even a corpse. Butterfly remained confident of Dan's demise til he felt a hand on his shoulder. "Nice try, try again later, why don't ya?" Dan said, disappearing. Chapter 2 Ganon came upon something. "What's this?" He pulled out his claws. "What the Karzahni are you?" The being turned its head. "I am Lazor; I would advise you to stay away." "Not if I can handle it." Zazor used his head laser and shot Ganon in the head. But he didn't die. "What?" Then Ganon used the Kraata power of Shattering, taking out one of Lazor's arms. As much as Lazor tried, he couldn't kill Ganon. "Ha! Time to finish you..." Ganon chopped Lazor's head off. Then, Ganon's eyes turned red with Akatax. "Well done, we will win after all." ---- "So, Retsam, what are you doing here?" "Not much." Nalek saw fifty Baterra go by. "What are they after now?" "You know Baterra." "Yeah." ---- Dan sat in a tree a little while off, out of sight, and watched Akatax decimate Lazor. "I'm sorry for Ganon," Dan said with a sigh. "I don't know what's worse: a friend being controlled by a wimpy Makuta, or the fact that most people here probably don't know me. Inter-universal travel is an annoyance sometimes," Dan finished. He got up and started to jump from tree to tree. "By the way, Drake, don't try it on him," Dan said, jumping past a bat-like Rahi. Chapter 3 Magneon woke up for another day. He brushed up the parts of Tygor and Tempra. "Time see what I can kill next," he said getting up his weapons. ---- Spinax was walking through the woods on all fours. He was looking for prey. He would've eaten that metal guy, but he didn't think he would taste good, and he might have needed to transform. ---- Ganon was walking up to a gate. But something stopped him. "This is not for Toa like you." "Let me guess, you're that Iceeye jerk." "Yes." Ganon shot his High-accuracy Midak Skyblaster and killed him. "That takes care of—" Then Iceeye jump-kicked him. "We are Corpsians, we don't die that easily." "I don't either." Ganon pulled out one of his claws and stabbed Iceeye in the face. Once again, Iceeye got up... back from the dead. "You'll never stop us," said Iceeye as Vaarex stepped forward. "Oh, I will," said Ganon, leaping at Iceeye and Vaarex. ---- Why everyone was asleep, Retsam got up and began to work with chemicals... Chapter 4 Drake flew around; he was looking for a nice juicy victim. When you're a bat, it's hard to be seen, but why does that matter when you can kill someone and drain their blood with ease? The only annoyance, to Drake, was that the biggest pest was his creator, and a man whom he hated as much as he feared, a man (as far as he knew) who seemed incapable of death. But there were more pressing matters; thinking too much when you fly leads to... crashes. Drake stood up in his humanoid form and rubbed his head. "Blasted trees; no blood, no reason to care," Drake said as he ripped the tree out by the roots and smashed down the other trees in a wide radius. Now, he thought, things wouldn't be as pesky. ---- Ganon ripped Ieceye to shreds. "Well, there goes one of ya!" Vaarex pulled out his Thornax launcher. "So ya wanna have a gun fight, eh? Well, take this!" Then Ganon pulled out his high-accuracy Midak Skyblaster, and a gun fight began. After three blasts, Vaarex fell down to the ground. "Now to finish you..." Then Vaarex disappeared. "What? RRAAAA!!!!!!" Ganon used his Kraata power of weather control to let out his anger. ---- Jareroden woke up, with one question on his mind. Where's Retsam? ---- "Hello, Vicoran." "Yes, Velnax. What is it?" Velnax pulled out a dagger. "Uh...what are you doing?" Velnax stabbed Vicoran and shapeshifted into a Brakas. Chapter 5 Jareroden started to search for Retsam. He decided to check the nearby woods, but a few steps in, he felt an eerie presence. Jareroden spun around and looked at a tree, but nothing was there. "Why so jumpy, Jerry?" Jareroden heard from behind. He turned to see a Toa in a tree, eating. "Do I know you?" Jareroden said uncomfortably. The Toa gave Jareroden a bad vibe, yet some reason he felt familiar. "I forgot that only reality jumpers like myself can remember various versions of the people they know," the Toa said, jumping out of the tree and holding his hand out to Jareroden. "Hi, nice to meet you again, Jerry, the name's Dan," Dan said, shaking Jareroden's hand. "What do you want?" Jareroden asked. "To help. I heard you got yourself some sorta team. I've been watching a possessed Plasma Toa that I think you could use, also, I have certain... talents you could use," Dan explained. "What kind of shifty Toa are you?" Jareroden asked cautiously. Dan laughed and said one thing before jumping off and disappearing: "We'll see, won't we?" ---- "I'm here," said Velnax as he shifted back into himself. "Good," said Vaarex, coming out of a tree. "Who did you kill?" "Some being named Vicoran." "Any news?" "All I heard was that, Dredzek is making a portal of some sort." "To where?" "I do not know; I'm guessing it's an army." "This is bad. Go over there and stop it." "Yes, sir." "They will not stop the Empire!" ---- Dredzek was pinned against the wall. He didn't understand how, but in less a minute, a Toa had managed to sneak up on him, twist both his arms and one leg to his back, and pin him there. "If you're here to kill me, just try!" Dredzek yelled, but the Toa just held him. "I CAN kill you, but I won't, not yet. I just want an old pal to be free. You tell me where Ganon is and I won't destroy this place and you along with it," the Toa said sternly. Dredzek laughed. "Fine, I'll tell you, but it won't do you any good," Dredzek said. Chapter 6 Ganon was out to have fun on the Papa Nihu Reef. Then a being came out of one of the rocks behind him. "Hello, Ganon." Ganon pulled out his claws. "What d' ya want?" "I'm just trying to help you." "I don't need any help! Who are you?" The being sighed. "I knew this would come to this..." "Who are you?" "I'm am the Element Lord of Technology, and I'm getting that out." "Never!" The Element Lord of Technology simply shot Ganon with his Antidermis destroyer. "Grrrrr..." Then all of a sudden, Akatax burst out of Ganon and died. Ganon fell down to the sandy ground. "Now to get you to somewhere safe." ---- "He's waking up." Ganon woke up, trying to recall what just happened. "Where, where am I?" "You're in the Wall of History, all thanks to the Element Lord here." "Who are you?" "I'm Daniel.c.c., but you can call me Dan." "Where can I get new tools, and where's the Protectorate?" "Sadly, the Protectorate were killed by Dredzek." "Oh, I hate him for what he did to me!" "Now, now, calm down we'll get 'm. Oh, here's some tools and stuff." Dan pull out two laser Double Pistols. "Sweet." "Oh, that's not it. Come outside." Ganon fallowed Daniel.c.c. to find his Blaze Bike. "Wow! Thanks man!" "No prob'. Now if we can only find Jerry... I don't think he's where we left him." Dan seemed to zone out then pointed in a certain direction. "Follow me!" Dan said dashing into the woods knocking trees to the side without some how uprooting them and Ganon and ELT followed close behind. Chapter 7 Jareroden was still looking for Retsam. But where could he be? All he found was some dried-out chemicals. Then he heard something come out of the bushes. "What do you want?" he said, thinking it was Daniel.c.c. But it wasn't. He ran as fast as he could, away from it. Jareroden sighed. "Are you okay, Nalek? Nalek?" Then the dead body of Nalek fell off the roof of the tent. "Oh, man! I need to get out of here!" He tried to go in the woods, but he saw the monster-like being looking for him. "If I'm going to fight this thing, I will." Jareroden charged at the best, but failed. "Ha, ha, fool! I'm going to rule all of this land!" "Who are you, and what have you done with Retsam?" "Ha, ha, ha. I am Retsam, and Retsam is the Master!" "You little two-headed Tarakava!" "SILENCE!" The Master threw Jareroden and knocked him out. ---- Dredzek was talking to a being. "Now that Akatax is dead, you will be my apprentice. Rise, Leviathos!" ---- Dan sighed and placed Jareroden on to his bed in his tent. "Jerry, you idiot, if I had known 'Retsam' was here, I would've warned you." Ganon and ELT finished burying Nalek and walked towards Jareroden's tent. "What now?" Ganon asked Dan, who seemed to be the only person knowing what he was doing. "Take care of Jerry, for now HE is your leader. I'm just helping to fix messes, like you. I've got my own agendas. By the way, watch your back; I accidentally released some dangerous creatures upon this land," Dan explained. Without another word, Dan headed off alone, leaving ELT and Ganon to take care of Jareroden. Chapter 8 The Master sat in his throne. He was back, and nothing was going to stop him. But what's this? A Toa was walking toward his lair. He went outside to deal with the Toa. ---- The Master stopped the Toa from geting closer. "Who are you, and what do you want?" "Oh, I'm Dan." "Okay 'Dan.' if you step any closer, you're dead!" "Oh, I know that, but I'm going to stop you before you kill anymore!" Dan shot his gun at The Master, but it was blocked. "You are now dead!" The Master crushed Dan's head into the ground, but Dan was still alive. Dan got up and laughed. The Master turned to look, to see Dan gone. Dan kicked The Master in the back of the head, cause him to almost flip forward, at which point Dan grabbed his legs and threw him into a wall. The Master coughed blood as he stumbled out of the wall, only to find a hand in his face. Dan unleashed a blast of energy from his hands, and The Master was gone. ---- Dredzek looked at the battered body that he found at his feet. The creature's face was so badly damaged, he couldn't even tell what it was. Regardless, he decided, a new henchman is always useful. ---- Dan walked back to the camp. "Dan! Where have you been?" "Oh, I made a deal with the Master." "With what?" "He'll leave us alone in exchange for a free trip to Karzahni," Dan said as he went to his tent, chuckling. Chapter 9 The Master screamed in pain as they worked on transfforming his battered body. Dredzek enjoyed watching him writhing around on the table, unable to break free, unable to stand the pain. After the surgery, Dredzek walked up to the heavily breathing Master. "Do you want revenge?" Dredzek asked confidently. "I'll slaughter him, and all his freinds too." The Master said angrily. "Well then, join me and we'll do it together." Dredzek said. The Master smiled after being freed from the table. "Oh by the way, your next after them." The Master said. "I can't wait." Dredzek said with a laugh. ---- "So, the Master's back, eh?" "Yes, and he wants revenge on a Toa named Daniel..." "I'll give him something he won't forget," said Magneon, cracking his knuckles. "Oh, and Fyxon?" "Yes?" Magneon cut Fyxon in half. "And that's for being late." "That's no way to treat a pointless lackey! You mercilessly beat the obedience into them until they learn," said a somewhat sophisticated voice. Magneon turned to see a weird creature floating next to a gigantic being that was even taller than Magneon himself. "And you are?" Magneon spat as he prepared to kill. "The name is 'Butterfly.' Truly atrocious nickname, but it fits, and this big lug is named Colossus," Butterfly said calmly. "I resent that," Colossus said in aggravation towards the insult. "And what do you want?" Magneon asked. "Do put that down; I'm trying to be civilized," Butterfly started, as Magneon's weapons were suddenly thrown to the ground as if the gravity had increased drastically. "I am here to join you, but I refuse to be anything less than an equal to your leader," Butterfly explained. Magneon laughed. "If you desire so, who am I to stop you? But status is questionable," Magneon said, trying to lift his weapons back up. "You guys have a serious animal problem around this place!" said a very rough voice. "Ah, Toros. Never a pleasure to see you," Butterfly joked. "Yeah, well, you ain't too pleasing either!" Toros said angrily. Butterfly released the telekinetic hold on Magneon's weapons, sending him flying back from the force he was exerting. "Who are you calling an 'animal?'" boomed an angry but sophisticated voice. "You, ya bat freak!" Toros yelled. "He's a vampire, ya idiot!" came another voice. "Spinax, you're here too?" asked Butterfly, surprised. "I didn't think a wild beast could survive here," Butterfly remarked. At that, a brawl broke out. Spinax turned into his hound form and leaped on Butterfly; Drake tried to bite Toros, who shot at him, missed, and hit Colossus, who in turn prepared to fire a large blast at him from his cannon. In the midst of the brawl, Magneon angrily got up and yelled "Shut up!" followed by him firing tranquilizer darts at them all. The darts, although not able to put any of them to sleep, didn't calm them down. "If you're to work together, you have to get along," Magneon said sternly, which was followed by an uproar of laughter. "Fine, if not working together, then working toward the same goal, at least!" said Magneon as he pulled out a picture of Dan. Everyone was silent. A common enemy to too many. Chapter 10 Fyxan was helping Jorbyy find Speewaa. "I don't think she's h-" "There!" Speewaa was standing right by a hut. "I'm comin'!" "No. wait!" When Jorbyy went to Speewaa, he blew up, to find that it wasn't Speewaa; it was a bomb. Verx came down from a tree. "What do you want?" "I was helping this Matoran find his friend!" "Pity," said Verx, going back up into his tree. ---- "We are here!" said A-12, stopping his Baterra squad. "Open it up!" The Baterra blew up a wall to find a cave of some sort. "Follow me!" The Baterra went into the cave. "Cover me!" A-12 went into a crack inside the cave. Chapter 11 Dan sat on the top of the tree, seemingly able to observe all events in the universe. "There are some trouble makers... I think they should be dealt with," Dan said, jumping into the surrounding forest. ---- Verx finished off a Baterra that, apparently, was heading to rejoin its pack, seeing as it has a message given to it, telling it to receive supplies, as well as the supplies themselves. So Verx headed to where he expected to find rather easy prey. ---- Lethal finished slaughtering a Baterra; it was heading for a nearby cave with supplies. It, apparently, had been given a message telling it to deliver supplies to its pack. Lethal laughed. "What better prey than a bunch of weakened Baterra?" he thought. ---- Drake awoke inside his cave; he hung from the ceiling like a bat, he had aready detected lifeforms in the cave, but these soon to approach... smelled fun. ---- Verx walked into the dark cave, confused; where were they? While at the same time, Lethal, at another entrance, entered as well. Verx saw Lethal, and both armed and prepared to kill the other. "WHO ARE YOU?" both said in unison. "A better question is... WHO AM I?" said another voice. Verx and Lethal went back to back against the unseen foe. Both span back to back, guns ready to shoot, but all of a sudden, Verx screamed as he disappeared into the darkness. Lethal rushed for the exit, but he heard a sinister laugh and his path was then blocked by the terrifying sight of an unmoving, bloodless, corpse of Verx. As A-12 and his Baterra evacuated the cave, they heard Lethal's last scream. Satisfied, Drake turned back into a bat and went back to sleep. ---- "Looks like it worked; thanks, ELT," Dan said. "But did the fate have to be that gruesome?" ELT asked, rather disturbed by the two screams that he had heard, even from camp. "All we did was coax them into the nearest place where we knew they'd be eliminated. Drake did the rest, I had no idea what he'd do; even if I told him something, he wouldn't listen. Like all my creations, he hates me," Dan said with a laugh. "Dan, you're kinda creepy sometimes," Jareroden said, at which Dan laughed harder. Chapter 12 Jareroden saw a being comeing out of the woods. "Who are you?" "Fyxan, I need a place to stay." "Then come on in, we got food and shelter." Then, Fyxan went into one of the tents. ---- Dredzek was talked to his portal that he was makeing. "What do you want Master?" "I WANT NO MORE FOOLS!" the portal said. "But they won't harm you, if they do I will kill them I tell you! Kill them!" "Okay, Dredzek, but keep an eye on The Master....." Then, the portal closed. "It will be done my master." ---- The Master chuckled, keep an eye on him? the thought was hysterical to him, he was much more powerful than before and even then he could take Dredzek down. "I think I'll make Dredzek and Dan into my slave and then just drop this "master" of his on Jadax Magna." The Master thought. As Dredzek left, The Master snuck by him and into the chamber he was in, then locked Dredzek out. "Ah 'The Master'" Said a voice. "And you are?" The Master asked to the portal. "As you have named yourself, many have named me. Although there are those who, though doing my work, seem to prefer less... respectable titles for me." The voice said. "THAT DOESN'T ANSWER MY QUESTION!" The Master said angrily. ---- Dan laughed as if hearing something amusing from miles away. "What's so funny?" ELT asked confused. "I have a feeling 2 egotists are going at it somewhere." Dan said with a laugh. Chapter 13 "TELL ME WHO YOU ARE!" "I will not, oh, and Master." "Yes." "Look out." "For what!?" The portal closed. "TELL ME! WHO ARE YOU WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY LOOK OUT!?" ---- "Hold it right there Dredzek!" "Ah, Velnax, how nice to have you come." "I didn't come to eat Madu with you!" "I kenw that." Velnax pull out his dagger. "Oh, don't kill me, I will tell you what Vaarex will not tell you." Velnax lowered his dagger. "Tell me." Chapter 14 The Master was mad. The portal he was talking to was not telling him anything, aside from saying "look out". The Master didn't know what he meant. "Fine, you don't have to tell me anything, I don't need you." Said the Master angrily. He walked out of the room and flew away. ---- Speewaa was walking around looking for shelter. Then she saw a bunch of huts outside the woods. "These look useful," She said. She walked toward the huts. Then a yellow and red toa came up to her. She pulled out her Gemstone Cannon and aimed it at his head. "Who are you?" She said. "I'm Dan," said the Toa. "I need shelter." Said Speewaa. "We've got room," said Dan. Then Jareroden, Fyxan, and the Element Lord of Technology walked up. "We've got two new people in our group guys," said Dan. Speewaa put Spaunauh on the ground. "Your friend was looking for you," said Fyxan. "Jorbyy?! Where is he?" Speewaa asked. "He blew up." Said Fyxan. "Oh," said Speewaa sadly. Suddenly, ELT's eyes turned red. "My scanners are picking up something flying toward us. It's The Master!" Dan drew a battle-ax and got ready to fly up into the air. ELT turned, his pincher at Dan's throat. "I will finish off that fool." Snarled the Element Lord. His thrusters started to light on fire as he flew up into the air. Then he flew up to fight The Master. The Master was flying to Dan's camp. "I'll kill that pesky tTa," said The Master to himself. Then he remembered the portal's warning. Look out! The word screamed itself in his mind. He turned in midair to see ELT barreling down on him. The Master twisted in the air, but the Element Lord of Technology smashed into him. The two fell down toward the ground. Then the element lord fired his thrusters and they both flew upwards. The Master punched ELT in the face. ELT shrugged it off and spat plasma back in The Master's face. The Master screeched and clawed at him, and ELT smashed him in the chest, destroying his chestplate. The Master couldn't resist. ELT was winning. On the ground, Dan and his group watched. "Owch!" Said Jareroden as the Element Lord of Technology ripped the Master's arm off and began to beat him over the head with it. "Go ELT!" Shouted Speewaa. "Now I know why they call him The Soulless Killer". Said Fyxan. ELT chucked The Master's arm away and electrocuted him. The Master screamed as his smoking body was clawed and shot by his enemy. Then ELT hurled the Master's burnt body toward the ground as hard as he could. The impact caused a massive explosion. ELT floated to the ground, where Dan and Fyxan were examining the Master's body. "He's dead." Dan said. "I killed him?" said ELT. "Yes. We don't have to deal with him any more." "It's about time," said Jareroden. The Master might have finally been destroyed, but Dredzek and the portal were still out there. Plus Magneon's group. Leaving Jareroden in charge, Dan walked off to find Dredzek. ---- "Here I go again on my own. Goin' down the only road I've ever known." Dan sang in unison with his ipod as he strolled through the woods. the racket easily attracted attention, and many predators eyed him, but Dan was still on his guard, he was waiting for an attack for some fun. He arrived at Dredzek's base and knocked on the wall. "DUN DUH DUH DUN DUN... DUN DUN!" Dan hummed as he first knocked on, then broke down the wall. "Lucy I'm hooooo-ooomee!" Dan said just strolling in. Dan found himself walking in next to a portal and instantly brok out in laughter. "OH MATA NUI NOT YOU I HATE YOU GO AWAY YOU ANNOYING PEST!" a voice screamed from the portal, only worsening Dan's laughter. "It's good seeing you too, ahahahahahaha." Dan said not able to control the laughter at the fact that he ended up in the the same room as somne one who hates him THAT MUCH by chance. Chapter 15 In the Fountains of Wisdom, there was a Toa named Heehvan. He was looking for shelter, but he couldn't. Because it was war-torn from this so called "fun" war. All he could to is to sit and wait. Trivia * made the Antidermis destroyer. Category:User:Collector1 Category:Fight to the Death Contests